


Friend

by LilNeps



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsumiki doesn't understand.</p><p>---</p><p>Super duper short, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

Tsumiki doesn’t understand.

She doesn’t understand why Nanami smiles so much to her, why Sonia is so kind, why Hinata worries about her.

She’s used to Hiyoko’s words, she heard them so many times before, and she truly thinks she’s doing something wrong, or that she’s really just a bother, a weight that drags everyone down.

So why do Hinata and Nanami sit with her at lunch, trying to chat a bit? Why does Ibuki spend time with her, sharing her music with Tsumiki? Why does Akane act so friendly when she tends to the wounds she got while fighting with Nidai?

There’s no answer to her question she can find alone, so she decides to get a bit of courage and ask.

She looks at Hinata in front of her, preventing Nanami of falling asleep once again - she didn’t get much sleep the night before, as usual. He sighs, while she yawns, and Tsumiki can’t hold it back anymore.

«Why?» Her sudden question startles both of them - mostly because they aren’t sure what it refers to at first - and a bit herself, to be honest. She didn’t think she’d find the strength to actually ask.

«I-I mean… I’m sorry…» She looks down to her plate, empty already; her cheeks red and tears already welling up in her eyes - she shouldn’t have asked, she shouldn’t have!

«Because you’re our friend, Tsumiki-san.» Nanami’s sweet voice makes her hold back more apologies. Her gaze goes up, and Hinata nods in agreement, both smiling.

Do they really consider her a friend? Even with all her flaws? Even if she screws up a lot? She doesn’t understand.

But she’s grateful, and it’s all she needs.


End file.
